


23 Reasons I Want to Marry Steve Rogers

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Journalist Bucky, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Plot/Plotless, Remix, Stucky Remix 2020, buzzfeed article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Buzzfeed writer Bucky Barnes proposes to his boyfriend, Steve Rogers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	23 Reasons I Want to Marry Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incredible! 100 Year Old Man Finds Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063081) by [bangyababy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy). 



**23 Reasons I Want to Marry Steve Rogers** by Bucky Barnes

**1\. He Puts Too Much Creamer in His Coffee**

Steve can’t stand black coffee. Actually, I’m not sure what he drinks qualifies as coffee. But he always takes a sip of it before adding the creamer, his tired face scrunching into a grimace. It’s the same face he makes when he accidentally picks up my cup.

**2\. He Adores Cat Videos**

He actually has Tik Tok (I’m as surprised as you are), but he uses it for the sole purpose of cat videos. Seriously, hours at a time. I’m not even sure how he finds so many of these. But the smile on his face as he watches them is one of my favorite sights.

**3\. He Forgets He Is Tall Now**

When he wakes up in the morning, he stubbles sleepily towards the bathroom. And almost always manages to hit his head. It is usually followed by some very un-hero like language, making it very amusing to wake up to.

**4\. He Doesn’t Give Up**

Just last month, he spent over two weeks straight looking for the owner of a lost dog he came across. I mean, non-stop. From the time he woke up, he went door-to-door looking for this dog’s owner. Turned out it was some college student. She was very grateful.

**5\. He’s An Amazing Artist**

His drawings are photo quality. And his paintings belong in a gallery. But it’s more than that. Steve puts some of his soul in every piece he creates. And he captures the essence of the subject. That’s the part that makes them so amazing.

**6\. He’s Smart. Like Really Smart.**

Seriously. When we first met, I wrote about his struggle with technology. But honestly, for a 90-year-old man, he’s done amazingly well. He can even use IG and Snapchat. This is a man who missed out on 70 years of progress and still managed to catch up. I know people born into this who haven’t learned this fast.

**7\. He Cares. A Lot.**

He hates being seen only as Captain America. That no one sees Steve Rogers. But he puts that uniform on every week to go visit the Children’s Hospital. It’s the only time I see him smile genuinely while wearing that ridiculous helmet. He also donates quite a bit of money to multiple veteran resources. He won’t talk about it. Doesn’t want any awards or recognition for it. He does these things because that’s how Steve saves the world.

**8\. He Stands Up For His Beliefs.**

His moral compass doesn’t waver. And he especially hates bullies. It could be the drunk guy at the bar or the Nazis, the size never dissuades Steve for sticking up for the little guy. He also refuses to compromise his beliefs for anyone. Even to the government or his friends. 

**9\. Not Gonna Lie, His Baby Blues Are A Nice Perk**

Have you seen those things? They are get-lost-in worthy. I could look at those gorgeous eyes for days.

**10\. He Reads Every Article I Write**

Pretty sure Buzzfeed isn’t his first choice for news. He actually prefers print newspapers. Holds subscriptions to several newspapers. And yet, he reads everything single article I write because I wrote them.

**11\. He Makes Time For Those He Cares About**

He runs with Sam every day, organizes a team movie night every week, takes me out on a date twice a month. He prioritizes people. He cares and he shows that he cares with his time. And when he’s with you, he devotes his full attention to that moment.

**12\. He Loves The Weather.**

Rain or shine, he goes outside, breathing in what the weather has to offer. The warmth of a spring day, the summer rain, the crisp of fall, the chill of winter, all of it. He looks so at peace in those moments.

**13\. He Has A Great Sense Of Humor And An Amazing Laugh**

Between the two of us, sarcasm and wit fill our apartment, followed by laughter. So much laughter. I swear he’s solely responsible for my abs. And I hope to hear his laugh for many many years to come. The way he throws his whole body into it, sometimes needing to hold himself up while laughing.

**14-21. Okay, So 23 Was Too Many And I’m Not Good At This Sappy Stuff.**

I do love you so much, though.

**22\. He’s my best friend**

And I want to spend the rest of my life with him

**23\. Steve Rogers, Will You Marry Me?**


End file.
